


Shades of cool

by Acid_iori



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cocaine, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_iori/pseuds/Acid_iori
Summary: Él vive por el amor, por las drogas y por los hombres también. Soy uno de muchos.Aunque cuando llama, acude solo a mi.Pero... no puedo arreglarlo.No puedo hacer que él mejore.Eres irreparable y no puedo traspasar tu mundo.Drogado amante descuidado.Te estas desmoronando tristemente.|| 𝐇𝐚𝐳𝐛𝐢𝐧 𝐇𝐨𝐭𝐞𝐥 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐅𝐈𝐂 |||| ＲＡＤＩＯＤＵＳＴ |||| 𝘼𝙡𝙖𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙧 𝙭 𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡 𝘿𝙪𝙨𝙩 ||
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Shades of cool

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en Shades of Cool de Lana del Rey.

Se levantó con torpeza, sintiendo sus manos y la punta de sus pies helados como si un arrasador invierno estuviera azotando la extensa amplitud del infierno. Sus horarios eran muy cambiantes y descuidados, pero sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se colocó el vestido más corto y descarado que encontró, subió las medias de red por la extensión de sus piernas y se comenzó a maquillar de forma exagerada y oscura al verse en el reflejo del espejo de su habitación.  
  


**Mi chico vive en tonos azules, con actitud.**  
**Y cuando llama, me llama solo a mi.**  
  


— _Volveré en algunos días, sabes cómo es esto._

Habló alto para que Alastor lo escuchara desde la cama. El demonio radio seguía dentro de las sábanas, desnudo y escuchando cada sonido que emitían las preparaciones de Angel. Al parecer, había terminado de arreglarse. Había salido del baño y colocado su celular entre su pecho y lo apretado de su vestido rojo, dispuesto a irse. Alastor volteó un momento para apreciar su apariencia.

No podía sonreír como antes, no desde que pudo conocer y adentrarse en la oscuridad de un espíritu como el de Angel.

— _Daddy, te prometo que recompensaré mi ausencia. Haré todo lo que más te gusta cuando vuelva._

Se levantó un poco su abultado y blando pecho y le sonrió seductor, alegre. Porque ese era el destino que eligió con plena consciencia. Una parte pequeña de su vida se trataba de prostitución, pero la mayor parte de su tiempo y trabajo era distinto, él grababa y era un gran actor. Era el más reconocido y talentoso, porque podía hacer de todo, gozaba de los hombres y podía fingir placer como nunca nadie había hecho antes en ese infierno.  
  


**El vive por el amor, adora sus drogas.**  
**Y sé que ama a su hombre, pero...**  
  


— _Nos vemos pronto, querido._

Azotó la puerta con prisa y salió del hotel.

Alastor se sentó en la punta de la cama, sin dejar de observar el umbral de aquella puerta de madera. Nunca pensó que alguien tan indecente y sucio podría causar esa clase de angustia en su alma. No era por su trabajo, no era por estar con otros, ni siquiera era porque amaba a Angel. Era algo muchísimo más grave.  
  


**No puedo arreglarlo.**  
**No puedo mejorarlo.**  
**No puedo hacer nada al respecto.**  
  


Cuando los días pasaron y esa mañana alumbró con sus extraños colores azules el interior de la habitación, Alastor volvió a amanecer a su lado. Pero Angel se encontraba sentado en la punta de su cama, observando el exterior del ventanal. Una mirada sombría y un gesto melancólico se apreciaba en su semblante. Heridas de cortes en sus brazos y un camino de manchas negras en sus piernas, también heridas de golpes en su espalda. Él llegó con todas esas marcas, Alastor nunca lo dañaba. El ciervo no hizo ruido, no se movió. Observó su cuerpo desnudo, su piel blanquecina cubierta de golpes y sus ojeras negras que indicaban noches de insomnio, de consumo e inmoralidad.

Angel era más que un adicto. Su oscuridad personal iba más allá de su adicción a las drogas o al sexo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Alastor lo estaba mirando, se giró hacia él para brindarle una sonrisa casual, algo confiada. No era la primera vez que el ciervo lo observaba repleto de golpes, tampoco sería la última.

— _¿Quieres cogerme antes de irme a trabajar? Aún tengo un par de horas._

Alastor se sentó sobre su cama, ya no podía sonreír. Alguna vez creyó que su propio pasado y sus reiterados recuerdos lúgubres de asesino estaban cargados de demencia y un clima frío y desesperante. Pero existían almas pecadoras aún más frías que se adaptaban y se hacían adictas al dolor. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse al cuerpo de Angel, abrazarlo y besar sus labios dulces y gentiles.  
  


**Pero eres irreparable.**  
**Y no puedo traspasar tu mundo.**  
  


No había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo a cambiar su destino porque el primer paso debía darlo él mismo. Y aquella enorme coraza que formó a su alrededor... anulaba cualquier rastro de humanidad o sensibilidad que podía tener. Angel no demostraba sentimientos, nunca lo vio llorar. Pero cuando captó el momento exacto en el que observaba el exterior de la ventana con aquella mirada tan negra y triste... Supo que tenía sueños y anhelos de los cuales nunca hablaría con nadie.

Besó con suavidad aquellos labios, Angel correspondió por inercia. Pero se separó a los pocos segundos, acariciando un poco los cabellos rojizos de Alastor y sonriendo como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

— _Bebé, ¿Qué haré contigo? Te dije que no me gusta besar. Ah... Supongo que tendré que hacer una excepción. Cuando deslizas tus manos por mi cuerpo y me besas... Admito que me gusta._

Suspiró, a veces Alastor se ponía emocional. Y Angel no era de esa clase de personas. Abrazos, besos o cariño. No le agradaba mucho, no le daba placer o lo excitaba. Accedió a tener relaciones con Alastor porque siempre lo hacía muy bien a pesar de no ser un experto. No le cobraba porque lo hacía correrse con facilidad y siempre se calentaba demasiado cuando era tocado por él. Era su recompensa, lo tomaba como a un postre luego de acostarse con tantos y fingir placer la mayoría del tiempo.

Pensaba que merecía un poco de placer real de vez en cuando, para variar y salir de la monotonía.  
  


**Porque vives entre tonos fríos.**  
**Tu corazón es irrompible.**  
  


Alastor acarició un poco su brazo herido, Angel se estremeció y se apartó de inmediato. Había dolido, era reciente y un tacto suave le hacía sentir dolor. Pero la araña parpadeó luego de ese contacto, le negó con la cabeza un poco alarmado por eso.

— _No te preocupes, estoy bien. Puedes tocarme si quieres, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. Adelante, puedes tomarme como gustes._

Angel no quería que se preocupara, se deslizó por arriba de su regazo y se sentó sobre él, aún con su cuerpo desnudo y frío. Podía brindarle placer de cualquier forma, le sonrió sexy y lamió su mandíbula marcada. Quería que lo penetrara hasta que doliera, le gustaba el dolor. Ser azotado, mordido o cortado lo encendía. Sin embargo, Alastor sujetó su cintura entre sus manos y lo recostó sobre la cama.

Se marchó de la habitación.

El arácnido se sostuvo la frente con una de sus manos, enfocando sus ojos oscuros en la amplitud del techo de la habitación del hotel.

Tal vez debía dejar de acudir a Alastor cada vez que se sentía solo.  
  


**Vive por el amor y por los hombres también.**  
**Soy uno de muchos, el único triste.**  
**Aunque cuando llama, acude solo a mi.**  
  


Aquella noche, cuando ingresó a su cuarto como era costumbre, observó una escena que era propia de él. Aunque no dejaba de ser grotesca y fuerte, propia del infierno en el que vivían.

Angel estaba de rodillas contra el escritorio, aspirando cocaína con desesperación y consumiendo la gran cantidad de líneas blancas sobre la madera. Estaba bastante ido, temblaba y mantenía su rostro pegado a la madera mientras esnifaba con mucha rapidez. Cuando se puso de pie, se mareó un poco pero se sostuvo de la superficie del escritorio y sonrió de una forma bastante perturbadora hacia Alastor.

Ojos grises, maquillaje corrido. Corazón acelerado y respiración agitada. Angel no podía volver a morir por una sobredosis, por eso consumía y alimentaba su adicción sin importarle nada, ya no tenía ninguna preocupación y hacerse daño era el menor de sus problemas. Alastor bajó su mirada y reconoció marcas de mordidas y arañazos entre sus muslos ya que su vestido era terriblemente corto. Sus rodillas temblaban y su extremo consumo de cocaína provocaba que sus sentidos estuvieran alertas. Lucía nervioso pero, al mismo tiempo, quería tapar el sol con un dedo.

— _Hey, Al... Es tu día de suerte. Hoy..._

Sonrió sin dejar de temblar. A veces esos demonios eran un poco brutos en medio de las grabaciones, sin mencionar a su desalmado jefe. Violadores, indecentes y desviados eran los actores número uno junto con él. Dominarlos con carácter era fácil, pero solían ser más fuertes físicamente y solían enojarse con facilidad. Angel se rio, no quería demostrar ser más patético de lo que debía. Inconscientemente, su escudo de hielo estaba allí, irrompible como era costumbre. Observó a Alastor y corrió algunos mechones de su cabello. Lo único que le aliviaba el alma era saber que él no era como los demás y que esa noche podía darle lo que siempre pedía.

— _Hoy solo quiero... besos._  
  


**Pero... no puedo arreglarlo.**  
**No puedo mejorarlo.**  
  


Cuando despertó nuevamente, Alastor tomó asiento en su lugar y escuchó la forma de esnifar de Angel contra el escritorio de la esquina. Habían dormido hasta tarde, el arácnido estaba consumiendo de más otra vez. Era como si quisiera olvidar los días malos. Aunque hubiera sido violado, golpeado o humillado, no sería la primera ni la última vez. La cocaína o el pcp siempre lo hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Dust suspiró y se puso de pie, las heridas de los golpes en sus brazos y parte de su pecho eran más evidentes. Pero tampoco era algo extraño. Prendió un cigarro, se había colocado una camisa liviana para protegerse del frío. Cruzó sus brazos inferiores, exhaló el humo y sonrió con optimismo hacia Alastor, quien volvía a analizarlo con su mirada.  
  


**Y no puedo hacer nada respecto a su extraño clima.**  
**Eres irreparable y no puedo traspasar tu mundo.**  
  


— _Bueno, tengo que irme. Perdón por no poder dejar que me cogieras anoche. En el estudio estamos grabando algunas escenas rudas y a veces esos hijos de puta no saben controlarse. En fin, de verdad lo siento. Hoy vuelvo temprano y haremos lo que tú quieras, en serio._

— _Angel._

El mencionado le dirigió la mirada con sus grandes ojos. Sus dedos temblaban un poco por el exceso de cocaína, su apariencia seguía siendo pésima. Aún así, Alastor entrecerró sus ojos y le regaló una mirada carente de emociones.

— _No tienes que darme esa excusa. Puedes venir cuando quieras, no es necesario que tengamos sexo._

La araña permaneció en silencio.

Negó.

— _Si es necesario._

Sonrió melancólico, al parecer Alastor no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso. Sus dudas se despejaron, ya no podía seguir. No podía seguir llegando hacia él, no podía tocarlo de nuevo. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese momento. Pero, sinceramente, hubiese querido que fuera en mucho tiempo. Suspiró aburrido, encogiéndose de hombros como si el juego se hubiera terminado irremediablemente.

— _Alastor. Si nosotros no tenemos sexo, no hay razón por la cual deba compartir mi tiempo contigo. Aunque esto es mucho peor para ti._

Volvió a inhalar un poco de tabaco, soltando el humo rojo y cruzándose de brazos con bastante ineptitud. Su corazón era de hielo, era raro que alguien pudiera tocarlo y sentir algo. Era fuerte, se volvió mucho más fuerte desde que llegó al infierno y eligió ser actor y ser parte de la pornografía más pervertida y enfermiza que alguna vez pudo verse. En su mundo, no había lugar para personas como Alastor.

— _Sé que me quieres. Y no te odio ni nada por el estilo. Por eso mismo, no puedo seguir viniendo._  
  


**Drogado amante descuidado.**  
  


La lluvia torrencial cayó entre las calles de la ciudad en aquel anochecer. Y si Alastor estaba recorriendo las calles sin importarle empaparse, era porque tenía un presentimiento bastante malo. Angel no volvía desde hace más de una semana y nadie sabía nada sobre él.

Por primera vez, Alastor se sostuvo el corazón en medio de esa lluvia oscura de invierno. Cerró sus ojos y supo que buscarlo para regresarlo a casa era el camino correcto. No necesitaba transportarse con sus magias espectrales, porque quería presenciar exactamente el mundo al cual nunca podía tener acceso. Y no estaba lejos del estudio, sabía que esa era su condena. No se esperó de ninguna manera encontrarse con la siguiente escena al abrir los ojos y sentir como las gotas heladas se derramaban por sus mejillas.  
  


**Te estás desmoronando tristemente.**  
  


Angel se arrojó contra su pecho, parecía haber corrido por mucho tiempo en medio de la lluvia y entre esas calles. Estaba jadeando muy fuerte y temblaba a punto de desfallecer en un ataque de pánico. Pero no había tiempo para eso, mantuvo la mirada baja y lo jaló hasta un callejón para que nadie pudiera verlos o encontrarlos.

Estampó a Alastor contra la pared y tembló muy fuerte, se sacudió por el efecto de las drogas en su organismo. Lloró, comenzó a sollozar tan alto y a deslizar su cuerpo hacia abajo contra sus ropas. Se dejó caer hasta enterrar su rostro contra su pecho y comenzar a gritar desgarrando su garganta en medio de su ataque de llanto y nervios. Pero los minutos pasaron, pudo balbucear palabras.

— _No quiero... Ya no quiero volver... Alastor..._

El demonio radio abrió grande sus ojos rojos cuando Angel levantó su rostro hacia él.

Su mundo se detuvo.

— _¡No quiero volver! No quiero volver... Por favor... Déjame quedarme contigo. Por favor..._

Lloró tan angustiado y destrozado que sentía que iba a morir de sufrimiento, su rostro tenía un corte horizontal contra su mejilla y su ojo negro estaba hinchado y sangrando por alguna brutal golpiza. Sus labios estaban partidos ante esos recientes golpes, sangraban como si se tratara de una hemorragia grave. El resto de las partes más suaves de sus mejillas estaban cubiertos de moretones negros, violentos. Desde sus piernas, se deslizaban algunos hilos de sangre.   
  


**Todos piensan que tu corazón es irrompible.**  
  


— _Alastor... Perdóname..._

Angel iba a seguir llorando y lamentándose, pero Alastor cerró sus ojos con su mismo pesar y dolor. Su preciado ángel había tardado mucho tiempo, pero al fin se había derrumbado ante sus pies y se había dado cuenta de lo espeso de su propia oscuridad. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, se aferró a su delgado y herido cuerpo y el contrario correspondió el abrazo con tanto miedo de estar solo nuevamente. Lo necesitaba, lo amaba, jamás se permitió sentir y era un juramento que se había hecho a si mismo cuando pisó el infierno.

Sensibilidad y dolor. Cosas como esas no debían ser admitidas ni toleradas.

Pero Alastor se separó para tomar su tembloroso rostro entre sus manos, lo besó. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y se unieron en ese contacto que tenía sabor a sangre. Esa era su forma de brindarle su más sincero y puro amor y protección.  
  


**Yo... voy a traspasar tu mundo.**  
  



End file.
